


Betting Pool

by Gennacyde



Series: Monarch a trois [1]
Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Butt Grabbing, Multi, Polyamory, adorable OT3 fluff, monarch a trois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gennacyde/pseuds/Gennacyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Monarchs invite their best henchman to be a part of their relationship and join in on their date night betting pool</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betting Pool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [21derful (EssGee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssGee/gifts).



> I picked up a prompt from tumblr and decided to finally go ahead and write it because it has been gnawing on me non-stop for weeks. It wasn’t so much the prompt itself that grabbed me, but the tags.
> 
> PROMPT:  
> Imagine your polyship is enjoying a night out. Everyone is waiting for the inevitable moment when Person A smirks and grabs each of their asses in public.  
> #With this particular OT3?#It's less waiting for one person and more taking bets on WHICH person#It's clearly one of the Monarchs but WHICH ONE?#Or maybe one night Gary manages to muster all his courage just to screw up the betting pool x'3

The betting pool had existed long before the pair had become a trio. In the beginning it was a simple bet between the Monarch’s, who would be the first to initiate butt grabs in a public setting. In all honesty it had just started out as a joke, that turned into a spontaneous wager, that eventually became a running gag for them both. The only thing that ever seemed to change was the payment. The days leading up to “date night” were spent having off hand discussions on what the loser would have to do for the winner, or what the winner would receive. It was all done in lighthearted fun and nothing serious had ever been wagered, at least not until the duo began seriously contemplating adding a third. 

This bet had gone the way it always had, the display of affection had to be public and whoever grabbed first was the loser. In the past the grabber was the winner, but it had always ended too quickly. Then they decided it was more fun for it to be a test of patience and resisting of temptation. Whomever gave in first had to pay up. The only problem this time was that the winnings of this wager involved a third person. Whoever lost had to kiss Gary, openly, while the other was in view. Of course Gary had not been made privy to this particular bet and was completely oblivious until afterward.

The expectation was that Sheila would lose because she was almost always the first to give into temptation. However, she had prepared carefully and was in it to win. Her choice of clothing was her first tactic as she chose tight pants and had forgone undergarments making her ass look that much more appealing to grab. She also mentally prepared by imagining how it would feel to not only win, but to watch her husband kiss his number one henchman. Though in reality 21 was far more than a henchman, but the only one that seemed unable to see it was the henchman himself. 

Inevitably the Monarch was unable to resist temptation and grabbed his wife's ass on the way out of the restaurant in full view of all those dining within. While Sheila was surprised, more by his choice of location that action, she was also relieved. It had been sheer torture to resist grabbing her husband on numerous occasions throughout their date. However, all that suffering had been worth it. She had already kissed Gary herself once and had found that it wasn’t something she could easily forget. Wanting her husband to feel the same way she had pushed a few times for him to try approaching 21, but she could never get him to agree to. Now he had no choice as he had lost the bet. It also wasn’t really force as he had agreed to the terms. Though she was certain now, judging by the look on his face, that he had not anticipated being the loser and had been looking forward to seeing his henchman and wife kissing. 

However, the Monarch was never one to back down from a challenge no matter what that challenge would be. Sheila had been torn between the arousal she felt when she watched as her husband pulled Gary close and kissed him, probably more forcibly that the henchman would have liked, and fear that maybe they should have said something to Gary first because the last thing she wanted was to ruin the dynamic of the friendship they had built.

Gary’s initial reaction of shock and confusion had been expected. Both Monarchs watched 21 carefully to see if anger would follow. When it didn’t and just confusion remained it was Sheila that stepped in to explain, worrying that her husband might be less than diplomatic about it and potentially make things worse. Once the renewed shock at the couple's interest had worn off, Gary had shyly and awkwardly explained his own feelings towards them in return.

What had started as a wager had ended up becoming something more than any of them could have expected. It took time to integrate Gary into their relationship, explain the rules of the dynamic and how it would work. Aside from that first kiss physical contact with 21 had been limited, mostly by his own choice. It was clear it would take him time to acclimate to this new relationship and feel comfortable enough to engage in it fully.

Once the rules were laid out, the betting pool was explained. Mostly so that Gary would not find out later and become upset fearing that their interest in him was a joke. As he added to the dynamic of the relationship the bets had to be changed. Instead of betting over who could resist the longest without playing a game of grab ass, it became a game of who’s ass was going to get grabbed first. 

This little game went a long way to help Gary become more comfortable with physical contact, but also with watching the Monarchs enjoy each other as he still had not really sorted out his full place in their new dynamic. The longer it went on, the more he noticed a trend. Dr. Mrs. the Monarch would often be the one doing the ass grabbing about 80% of the time, while the recipient of said ass grabbery was split around 70% towards the Monarch and 30% towards himself. That percentage shifted the longer he was with them as it seemed Sheila became more comfortable grabbing him in public as he had become more comfortable with being grabbed. The first time had been awkward but he had gotten over it quickly.

The only person that had not been the graber, had been himself. Gary did not initiate physical contact with either of the Monarchs outside of hugging. He would often offer hugs and cuddles, but rarely did he just touch them without them accepting it first. However, despite not doing the grabbing 21 found that he was often the subject of the wager. Often times it was just kisses, or something fun. He always had final say on a wager that included himself and had refused things that made him uncomfortable. In this way they were all learning each other's boundaries and it helped them to grow together.

So it went that the wager would be made before date night, a prize of sorts would be decided upon and then the actual plans for date night would be discussed. Gary would spend the evening divided between paying attention to the date and trying to have fun without making an awkward ass of himself, while also running calculations in his head on which monarch would win the bet this time. Over time he averaged a 97% accuracy on guessing, but figured it was because all of his time being their henchman had given him an observational advantage. 

On the rare occasion he was wrong it was difficult for him not to laugh and point out that he did not see it coming and was genuinely surprised. It made him feel warm inside when they smiled back as his genuine laughter. Despite not engaging in a physical relationship with either of them yet, Gary had long since admitted that he loved them. Well he had admitted it to himself. While he never said it outloud he hoped that his feelings came through in his actions and words. His devotion and loyalty to them was complete, and that was not just the henchman in him talking. 

Still after months of only participating in the bet as a wager, when he agreed to it at least, Gary decided that maybe it was his turn to shake things up. It took longer than he would have thought to find a good opening. Each time he had finally worked up the courage, he was beaten to it. He had come so close so many times, but had taken too long to follow through. This time he had to win, the wager was too good to resist and he knew it would help him deal with his intimacy issues in a safe situation.

The wager was that the grabber had to give the grabbee a full body massage. Gary knew if nothing else, he was good with his hands. While he wasn’t ready for sex, this would give him a way to touch them intimately without having to worry about himself or his own reactions. He could touch all he wanted and not worry about reciprocation directed at him, he would be in control. It would also give him an opportunity to yet again show them how much he loved them and cherished the life they had given them.

True to form it had taken Sheila most of the day to convince the Monarch not to wear his villain costume, though at this point Gary was pretty certain that Malcom only did this to rile his wife because he loved to get her all flustered. Of course he relented and this time the date was somewhat formal. All of them were going to be dressed nicely as Sheila had secured tickets to a broadway show that she wanted to see. Malcom had complained a bit and Gary was just happy to be supportive.

Gary stood next to the Monarch as they both watched Sheila come down the stairs. She was always lovely and it made his heart skip to know that she made the effort not just for her husband but for him as well. He went over his plan in his head, knowing that his timing had to be perfect. He didn’t want to embarrass them, but he also did not want to miss his window of opportunity. While the guild limo was a nice touch it limited how much time in public they actually spent. Gary was distracted throughout the show, casting glances at his partners and trying to read their body language. Neither seemed to be overly eager, which was usually when people started getting grabby. Still, he could not risk waiting too long. 

When the show ended Gary helped Sheila stand and walked behind both her and the Monarch as they all exited the theater. Once outside of the theater Gary made his move, it was now or never. Reaching forward he placed a hand on each of their asses and simultaneously squeezed. In a moment of panic his hands lingered long enough for them to turn around and their shocked expressions were met by his own mischievous grin.

“So I guess this means I owe you both massages?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the roughness of this, I wrote it fast and have no standing beta reader.
> 
> Also I considered writing a chapter that details the massages, but I figured this filled the prompt and it was probably best that I not go overboard with it. 
> 
> I am open to writing more if there is interest.


End file.
